


Yours, Mine and Our AH

by MadhouseVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Past Relationships, Yours Mine and Ours spin-off, family au, tags will be updated as more stories are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: After being widowed and left to raise his two sons Ryan and Michael, Geoff Ramsey realizes that the two boys need another parental figure in their lives. Jack Pattillo longs for companionship and someone that will love his sons Gavin and Jeremy. Fate brings them together.





	1. Need Somebody

The sun rays danced through the curtains on the window, shining down on Geoff Ramsey's face. The man groaned and sat up in bed, stretching and rubbing his face, checking the time and sighing. It was nearly seven in the morning, on a Friday. Hauling himself out of bed the man trudged down the hallway, flicking on the light switch and knocking on the first door.

 

"Michael, time to wake up buddy," he called, smiling when he heard a muffled groan in response before walking a few paces down the hall to the next door.

 

"Ryan, get up. You gotta get ready for school," he called.

 

"Ten more minutes!" came the groggy call of his eldest son.

 

"No can do lil man, breakfast is in five and then it's out the door for you and your brother. Up and at em!" Geoff called back before walking to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for his two sons.

 

Eggs, sausage, toast, and bacon along with orange juice and milk, chocolate for Ryan. The routine had been the same for the past six years, ever since his wife had died. Get the kids up and ready for school, read the paper and eat his own breakfast, shower, then go to work at the office where he would editing stories for the local newspaper, come home, helps the kids with whatever homework they had, play a few rounds of halo, make dinner, and then go to bed.

 

Rinse, repeat, life.

 

He sighed, remembering his wife and the times they'd shared, the laughs they'd all had, the times being a whole family. He shook his head and wiped his eyes when he heard the boys coming down the hall, turning and smiling. Ryan appeared first, the oldest at sixteen, tall and strong with sandy blonde hair and the bluest eyes this side of Texas. Michael followed close behind, at age fourteen he was a bit shorter than his older brother, sporting reddish brown hair and freckles that had melted Geoff's heart, and brown eyes that observed everything.

 

"Morning boys! How'd y'all sleep last night?" he smiled as the two sat down at the table.

 

"Fine," grumbled Michael. Ryan just shrugged as he dug into his bacon, his one and only weakness in life besides maybe donuts.

 

"If you don't have any plans for this weekend I thought maybe we could have like a boys night out. Play some games, go out for dinner, eat junk food, the whole nine yards, what do you say?" Geoff asked with a smile.

 

Michael grumbled and said something about the idea sounding lame, Ryan kicking him under the table.

 

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Michael exclaimed.

 

"Hey, language kid!" Geoff warned before looking at Ryan with a stern look. "Don't kick your brother."

 

"But dad..." Ryan started only to have Geoff raise a hand, the boy falling silent.

 

"I appreciate what you were trying to do Rye Bread, but it wasn't nice. Please apologize," Geoff said. Ryan's eyes were on fire as he scowled before turning to Michael.

 

"'M sorry," he muttered.

 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Michael smirked. Ryan glared at him.

 

"Michael don't be an asshole to your brother," Geoff said as he ate his eggs.

 

"I thought language wasn't permitted," Michael shot back.

 

"I can say whatever the hell I want because I'm an adult and its my house. Until you're eighteen you won't use that sort of language under my roof," Geoff explained for the millionth time. Michael was headstrong just like his mother, while Ryan was more of the gentle and reserved type.

 

"Whatever," Michael grumbled and went back to his food.

 

"Hey, listen kids, I won't make you do anything this weekend. I just thought it would be fun to spend some time as a family together. But if you don't want to I won't force you," Geoff said gently after a moment of silence.

 

The boys looked at him and then each other, their expressions unreadable to Geoff and that scared him.

 

 _What kind of father am I if I can't even understand my own kids?_ he thought in a panic.

 

"We should probably get going. Don't want to miss the bus," Ryan said and stood, shoveling the last bit of food into his mouth and darting over to the sink to rinse his dishes, Michael scurrying after him.

 

Geoff frowned but held back the hurt. He always knew that one day his sons wouldn't think he was the coolest dad anymore, that they'd even resent him for a bit. He'd known it was going to happen but that didn't make it hurt any less. He stood and rinsed his dishes as the boys ran to get their backpacks. He walked to the door and waited for them there, as he'd done for years. The two boys appeared and Geoff offered them a smile, opening the door for them.

 

"Have a great day at school boys," he said as they passed him, Ryan pausing and turning around, running back and giving Geoff a hug.

 

"Thanks dad. Love you," he said.

 

"Love you too kiddo," Geoff smiled as he hugged his son.

 

Ryan darted after Michael and when he knew they were out of sight of the house he nudged his younger brother.

 

"Why were you being a jerk to dad? Don't you know what today is?" he asked sternly.

 

"No," Michael snapped and shrugged.

 

"It's the anniversary of mom's death," Ryan replied. Michael slowed before coming to a stop, glancing back in the direction of the house.

 

"Shit," he said feeling terrible.

 

"Language," Ryan smiled.

 

"Don't you start," Michael grumbled but also smiled at his brother. The two walked to the end of the block and waited in silence for the bus to arrive.

 

"I think dad is trying to distract himself," Ryan said after a moment.

 

"What do you mean?" Michael asked even though he already knew the answer.

 

"He always gets so sad around this time, understandably, but something's different this year. He seems..." Ryan tried to think of how to say what was on his mind.

 

"Depressed," Michael supplied.

 

"Yeah. And we sure as hell aren't helping," Ryan agreed, though Michael had a feeling his brother had meant him specifically.

 

He wanted to be mad but he couldn't disagree. He'd been a piece of shit lately and he wasn't quite sure why. He was just so...mad all the time. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

 

"What do we do Ry?" he asked. The two caught sight of the bus coming towards them.

 

"I'm not sure," Ryan sighed and looked down at Michael with a sad look, the younger reflecting the look as they stepped onto the bus, trying to think of ways to help their dad as they rode to school.

 

———

 

"Morning papa!"

 

Jack Pattillo groaned as he opened his eyes. The early morning sunlight caused him to blink several times before he was reaching for his glasses on the bedside table, peering through them and seeing the sparkling brown eyes of his youngest son Jeremy. He couldn't help smiling as his eldest son Gavin walked in rubbing his eyes and smiling at his dad.

 

"Morning boys, sleep well?" Jack asked as he sat up.

 

"Yep! I had a dream I was driving a monster truck around!" Jeremy smiled widely.

 

"You could reach the pedals? I'm impressed," Gavin snickered in the British accent he'd gotten from his mother before squawking like a bird when Jeremy threw one of Jack's pillows at him.

 

Jack chuckled before getting out of bed. Gavin was a lanky lad at age fourteen, dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he was full of mischief and always up to something. Jeremy, though thirteen, was quite short for his age, a fact the lad hated with the passion of a thousand burning suns. Jeremy spoke his mind and was more stubborn than a mule, just like his mother had been before she'd passed away nearly seven years ago, while Gavin was more gentle at heart like Jack. The large man pulled Jeremy in for a big hug, snagging Gavin and hugging him as well.

 

"What do you boys say we have some breakfast before I take you to school. When you get home we'll have a campfire in the back yard and roast marshmallows and make s'mores!" he said.

 

"S'more what?" Jeremy smiled cheekily.

 

"Not some more you loon, s'mores!" Gavin exclaimed causing Jack and Jeremy to laugh as the joke went over the lad's head.

 

"Come on, go get ready while I make you two knuckleheads some breakfast," Jack smiled as he marched the boys to the door and shoved them gently in the direction of their rooms.

 

Jack made his way to the kitchen in their small home, fixing some scrambled eggs and toast for the boys along with some milk. He'd always been the stay at home parent, his wife a successful business woman who's only love other than her work was her family. He felt a deep sadness wash over him as he thought of her, it was coming up on the anniversary of her death in the next day or so, Jack wanting to do his best to keep the boys distracted. The big man sighed and turned to see his two sons sitting at the table watching him.

 

"You boys ready for school? Jeremy you've got that math test today don't you?" he asked, switching to the motherly figure he'd tried to be for the kids, doing his best over the years to play both parental figures for them.

 

"Don't remind me! It's one of the last tests I have before I get to move up to high school. I just want it to be over," Jeremy groaned, placing his face in his hands.

 

"You've got this Lil J! You've studied really hard for it I know you'll do good!" Gavin said and patted his brother on the back.

 

"Exactly! Don't sweat it you'll blow this test out of the water! I believe in you buddy," Jack smiled at his youngest as he dished out the food, the family eating in silence together for a bit.

 

"Papa?" Jeremy asked after a moment.

 

"Yes Jeremy?"

 

"Can I have a couple extra dollars? It's...for a secret I'm planning," the lad asked awkwardly. Jack was surprised and intrigued. Jeremy never asked for money.

 

"Sure, I guess. How much do you need?" he asked slowly, watching his son closely.

 

"About five dollars and forty five cents?" Jeremy asked, looking timidly up at his dad. Jack nodded and pulled out his wallet, handing Jeremy a ten dollar bill.

 

"Use the change to take you and Gavin to the arcade after school today. You two deserve some fun after all the hard work you've been doing lately," he smiled when both lad's eyes lit up, their jaws dropping.

 

"Thanks dad!" Gavin exclaimed, running around the table to hug Jack, Jeremy just staring down at the money in his hand and then back up at Jack who was watching him.

 

"Thanks papa," he said quietly.

 

"Just be responsible with it okay?" Jack said, the lad nodding.

 

The trio finished up their breakfast, the two boys rushing to their rooms and grabbing their backpacks, Gavin snatching up the camera he'd been given as a Christmas present by his mother because she knew he loved photography and videography so much. Jack held the door open for the boys as they ran to their minivan, the most soccer mom vehicle Jack had ever owned. He refused to get rid of it, so many memories of their family revolved around the vehicle. The ride to school was unusually silent, Jack glancing at the boys through the rear view mirror every now and then, Gavin looking at pictures he'd taken on his camera while Jeremy stared out the window. When they finally pulled up Jeremy was the first one out the door, Jack calling him back.

 

"Hey kiddo, where's my hug?" he asked with a soft smile. Jeremy rolled his eyes but came back, giving Jack a hug before turning and speed walking towards the school.

 

"Is he alright?" Jack asked Gavin as he walked around to Jack's door.

 

"He's probably stressed about that math test. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be right as rain before you know it yeah?" the lad smiled before hugging his father and racing after Jeremy, leaving Jack feeling quite alone and sad as he watched his sons leave.

 

He'd done his best to be both mom and dad to them, and did all he could to show them that he loved them no matter what. But lately he felt like he was slowly losing them, Jeremy he was especially worried about. He sighed and pulled away, heading back to the house and feeling tears filling his eyes.

 

"You always knew how to make things better, always knew how to talk to them. I wish you were still here," he said sadly.

 

Gavin stopped by Jeremy's locker and crossed his arms over his chest as he peered down at his little brother.

 

"Alright, wot's gotten into you?" he asked. Jeremy looked up at him and scoffed.

 

"None of your damn business," he muttered.

 

"Oi! Language Lil J! Besides, it is my business cause you're my brother and you're acting like a right knobhead so that makes it my business," Gavin exclaimed.

 

"First, don't tell me what to do or what to say. Second, leave me alone!" Jeremy practically snarled before slamming his locker shut and walking away, headed towards class, leaving Gavin completely baffled and worried about his brother.

 

———

 

Geoff wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared at the picture in his hands. He'd stashed it away in his dresser drawer and took it out every once in awhile. The picture was of a beautiful woman holding a younger Michael while Geoff sat beside her, smiling widely as Ryan stood behind Geoff with his arms wrapped around his dad's neck in a hug smiling sweetly at the camera. Geoff sniffled as pain filled him.

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wish you were here with me, with us again. I miss you so much!" he sobbed.

 

This year was especially tough on him. He felt so alone, so out of touch with his own children which made him feel like a failure of a parent, felt like his kids were growing further and further away from him, and to top it all off he'd heard Michael telling Ryan that he couldn't even remember what their mother's voice sounded like. He wanted to cry and scream and smash stuff all at once, but he also had to be strong and responsible for his sons, he needed to be there for them. He just...hated having to do it alone without the support his wife had once given him and he'd given her. They'd been a team, leaning on each other and being the other's strength when they needed it. He sighed and tried to calm his breathing as he slowly kissed the photo and put it back in the drawer, closing it and getting ready for work. Going through the motions and wishing he didn't feel so alone.

 

———

 

Jack allowed himself to break once he was behind the closed door of his house. He didn't even walk to his room or to the couch, just sliding down the door till he was sitting on the floor, head in hands and shoulders shaking as he sobbed. He didn't know what to do, for one of the first times as a parent he was lost. He desperately wanted someone to talk to, to lean on and to have support him. He'd had to be strong for so many years now, only having small moments of vulnerability every now and then when he was alone. He refused to cry in front of his sons, not wanting them to see him like that. He wasn't sure what to do with Jeremy, wasn't sure how to help him. And Gavin wasn't all sunshine and smiles either. He'd noticed the boy had become quieter as the years had rolled by, was more timid and was easily hurt. He'd always been a gentle soul, but it was like he was retreating into a shell and holding everyone at a distance. Jack looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

"I wish you were here to help me. I miss you," he cried softly.

 

———

 

"I've got it!"

 

Michael looked up when Ryan sat down at his table at lunch. The lad had been agitated all day, nearly being sent to the principal's office several times already.

 

"Got what?" he grumbled as he poked at the food on the tray.

 

"The cure for cancer. The way to help dad feel better moron what do you think?" Ryan rolled his eyes. When Michael didn't respond the older boy continued.

 

"He's lonely. He needs to go out," Ryan smiled triumphantly. Michael stared at him.

 

"On a date," Ryan pushed. Michael's eyes widened and he looked around before leaning closer, glaring at his brother.

 

"Are you fucking insane? You've finally lost it haven't you?" he hissed.

 

"What?" Ryan asked looking confused.

 

"How the hell is that supposed to help?" Michael demanded.

 

"I don't know if it will or not, but I'm at least trying to think of a solution to our conundrum!" Ryan threw back.

 

"You made up that word," Michael accused.

 

"No I didn't! Do you even pay attention in class?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

 

"Whatever. Suppose this does work and dad does somehow happen to find someone, what then? What if they get married?" Michael prodded.

 

"Then I suppose we'll have a new parent and dad will, I don't know I'm just spitballing here, be happy?" Ryan deadpanned. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Michael groaned and sat back.

 

"I don't like this," he said crossing his arms.

 

"You don't like anything," Ryan pointed out with a chuckle.

 

"That, we can agree on," Michael smiled and the two fist bumped before hatching a plan to set their dad up with the perfect date.

 

———

 

Jeremy focused on the game of space invaders he was playing. The lad had breezed through his math test, like his dad and brother had said, despite his spiking anxiety. He and Gavin hadn't spoken all day except to text each other on their flip phones that they were ready to meet up to go to the arcade. Now he was blasting his way through intergalactic assholes and saving the world from utter chaos. True he'd rather be playing games like halo or boarderlands, but he really didn't want to be home right now.

 

"Lil J?"

 

He sighed when the familiar British voice sounded near him and he allowed his player to be consumed by the forces of evil, the big game over sign mocking him as he turned to see Gavin standing there looking like a beaten puppy.

 

"What?" he snapped, internally flinching at how harsh he sounded. Gavin looked up and Jeremy hated himself for how hurt he looked.

 

"If I did something, I'm really sorry. Please don't be upset anymore J," Gavin said softly. Jeremy sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

 

"It's not your fault Gavvers," he said after a moment.

 

"What's wrong then? I want to help but I can't if you won't talk to me. Please, I'm your brother," Gavin said. Jeremy looked up and for a moment thought about telling Gavin what was bothering him, but it was a fleeting moment as he smiled the fake smile he'd perfected and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

 

"It's nothing. Sorry I've been such an ass lately," he said.

 

"You have been a bit mingy lately," Gavin admitted.

 

"I'm beginning to regret my apology," Jeremy deadpanned before chuckling and the two hugged.

 

"C'mon, let's walk home. We need to discuss something," Gavin said and led Jeremy out the door, the younger lad having a feeling of dread build up in the pit of his stomach.

 

The two walked down the sidewalk, a light breeze blowing around them as they did. Jeremy bit his lip and waited anxiously for what Gavin had to say, not looking forward to it at all.

 

"So...what's up, bro?" he asked awkwardly.

 

"Don't be weird," Gavin smiled down at his brother and nudged him.

 

"But seriously, what is it?" Jeremy asked after a moment. Gavin sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

 

"It's coming up on the anniversary of Mum's death," he said sadly and Jeremy wished he hadn't agreed to walk with Gavin. He hung his head.

 

"I know," he muttered.

 

"Dad is trying to distract us again, have you noticed?" Gavin continued. Jeremy nodded and grunted.

 

He'd first noticed that their father tried to distract them from the painful memory every year since he was nine, taking them on road trips, going out for the weekend, doing different activities, anything to keep their minds off their mother.

 

"This year is different," Gavin observed. Jeremy looked up startled.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Something's just...off. Dad seems more sad than he usually is this time of year," he said.

 

"You've noticed it too," Jeremy said more than asked. Gavin stopped and looked at Jeremy.

 

"We've got to do something to make him feel better," he said.

 

"Such as?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

 

"He's been awfully lonely. We should set him up with a date!" Gavin exclaimed with a smile. Jeremy stared at him, that sick feeling starting to build up in him again.

 

"Are you serious?" he asked.

 

"Very. Look Jeremy, dad does everything he can to make us happy and safe, the least we could do is try to do the same," Gavin said. Jermey thought about that for a moment.

 

It was true, he knew, but the idea just didn't sit right with him.

 

"But over the anniversary of mom's death? That's going to be one morbid date," he said.

 

"Well we'll set it up for before, or after. The point is dad needs to go out and socialize more, get reacquainted with the dating scene," Gavin smiled.

 

"I don't like it," Jeremy said. Gavin frowned but before he could say anything Jeremy sighed heavily and forced a smile. "But let's see if your dumb idea works."

 

The two plotted the whole way home, and all the way home, Jeremy felt worse and worse.

 

———

 

"Hey, dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

 

Geoff looked up from his newspaper at Michael who was standing there looking uncomfortable. He frowned and set everything aside, ready to jump to action to help his son. The boys had come home from school the day before and had immediately requested access to his laptop for research purposes which he'd gladly agreed to, telling them not to look at porn before handing the laptop over. He hadn't seen his sons or his laptop since. His ideas of having a fun family weekend were slowly dying and he had the feeling he'd be spending the hardest week of his life alone for the first time.

 

"Sure Mikey. What's up buddy?" he asked.

 

"Can you help me find something on the computer?" Michael asked. Geoff was a little confused and let down but he nodded and followed his youngest into the office.

 

He walked in to find Ryan sitting nervously at the desk, hands clasped in front of him nearly white knuckled.

 

"Ryan? Are you okay?" he asked urgently. The lad looked up.

 

"Promise you won't be mad?" he asked quickly.

 

There had been very few times the boys had said this to him over the years, and each time it was because they'd done something terribly wrong. Geoff felt a sick feeling build in the pit of his stomach as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and nodding.

 

"I promise," he said.

 

Ryan looked up at Michael, standing in the doorway with arms crossed over his chest, who nodded. The lad turned around and pulled up a window on the computer before standing and gesturing for their dad to sit, Geoff cautiously doing so. He stared at the computer screen, different emotions mixing together at what he saw.

 

"What's this?" he asked slowly.

 

"It, may or may not be a...dating profile?" Ryan supplied slowly.

 

"Second question. Why?" Geoff asked looking up at his sons.

 

"See? I told you it was a dumb idea. It was all his idea by the way," Michael said first to Ryan then to Geoff, his brother glaring at him. Geoff turning to Ryan.

 

"Please, explain. I'm not mad," he added to reassure the boy.

 

"See...every year, around this time, you get...sad. And this year has been even worse than years prior. So we thought that...maybe...if you had someone, that you wouldn't be...sad...anymore?" Ryan stumbled through his explanation, mouth dry and nervousness flooding him.

 

Geoff stared at him for a moment before looking at Michael who fidgeted and nodded before walking over and putting his arm around Ryan's shoulders.

 

"We want you to be happy again dad," he said quietly.

 

Tears flooded Geoff's eyes and his heart broke. Here he was doing everything he could to take care of his two boys, and really they were the ones taking care of him.

 

"Um...I need a moment alone. Please," he said, voice quivering. The boys looked nervously at each other before nodding and slowly walking out of the room.

 

"We fucked up," Michael murmured as they shut the door.

 

"I-I just thought..." Ryan stammered before he turned and quickly walked to his room. Michael let out a shaky breath and leaned against the door, looking up at the ceiling.

 

Geoff sat with his face in his hands, crying softly so the boys wouldn't hear. He didn't want them to see him this way. Ryan had been so nervous his knees were practically knocking, and Michael had been unusually quiet. They knew what they were doing, what it meant. They knew he was in pain, he hadn't hidden it well enough. He was touched. After a moment he calmed his breathing and wiped his eyes, walking to the door and gently opening it, Michael almost falling in on him.

 

"I wasn't listening or anything, I swear!" the lad said quickly before Geoff pulled him in for a tight hug, one he returned just as tightly.

 

"Let's get your brother. There's some things we should talk about," Geoff said. Michael nodded and the two walked to Ryan's room, Geoff knocking softly before opening the door.

 

Ryan was sitting at his desk with headphones on, music cranked so loud geoff could hear it, and fidgeting with a highlighter like he tended to do when he was nervous or upset. Geoff gently removed the headphones and turned off the music, getting down on one knee so he was at eye level with his son. Ryan didn't look him in the eye, afraid his father would be upset with him, that he'd just made everything worse.

 

"Hey, come here," Geoff said and opened his arms, Ryan falling into them and hugging Geoff tightly, the gent squeezing him before pulling Michael into the hug as well, the trio sitting on the floor now.

 

"I'm so, so proud of you two," Geoff finally said after a moment. The boys looked up at him in surprise.

 

"What?" Ryan asked.

 

"I'm proud of you. What you did was one of the nicest and most selfless things anyone at your age could ever do. I'm so proud of the men you're becoming, that you'd do something like this for your sad, pathetic old man," Geoff smiled.

 

"You're not pathetic!" Michael protested with a frown. Geoff laughed, a deep, full laugh that he hadn't laughed in ages.

 

"I love you two, more than anything in this world. And I'm sorry I've been down, sorry that I put this stress and burden on you. Kids shouldn't have to worry about their parents, they should worry about kid stuff. You know, growing up, homework, who to ask to prom, zits," Geoff said.

 

"Gross," Michael scrunched up his nose but all three chuckled.

 

"The point is, I'm sorry that I haven't been myself. It's true, losing your mom was one of the hardest things I've ever had to deal with, and I can't imagine what it's been like for the two of you," Geoff said.

 

"We haven't necessarily been the most easy people to deal with lately either," Ryan admitted.

 

"Nah, that's just puberty. All kids are a pain in the ass when they're teenagers. It's just part of growing up," Geoff smiled and hugged his sons again.

 

"Tell you what, we don't have to do anything this weekend, it was really a dumb idea. Let's go grab some pizza and ice cream, and come back and just chill. And in the morning, we can go to your mom's grave and we'll spend some time with her. And then, after all that, I'll look at this whole dating thing. No promises, but I'll see what's available. Sound good?" Geoff asked.

 

The boys nodded and the trio stood, hugging each other tightly.

 

"Shotgun!" Michael exclaimed and raced to the door.

 

"That's not how that works!" Ryan shouted.

 

"It is if you're too slow!" Michael laughed as Ryan took off after him, Geoff laughing and following close behind.

 

———

 

Jack was sitting at the table looking at travel brochures for the perfect place for a weekend getaway. Last night's campfire idea had been postponed when Jeremy said he wasn't feeling well and had proceeded to lock himself in his room for the rest of the evening. He was concerned for his son, wondering if he needed any medicine. He heard a soft cough behind him and turned to see the two boys standing there, shuffling awkwardly.

 

"Morning my dears!" he smiled, Gavin smiling back but Jeremy remaining quiet. "Still not feeling well Jeremy?"

 

"I'm...um, c-can we show you something? Real quick?" the lad asked. Jack frowned but nodded. Why was Jeremy acting so weird?

 

He followed the boys to the office, Gavin practically bouncing around like a baby deer. Jeremy stood in front of the computer and pulled up a window, turning to face Jack.

 

"For the record, if we get in trouble this was all Gavin's idea," he said and before Jack could inquire what he meant the lad stepped aside and hung his head.

 

Jack sat down at the computer and stared at the screen, a profile for a dating site staring back at him with his information and a nice photo of him, one he recognized that Gavin had taken last year around Christmas. He suddenly found it very hard to breath and could feel tears filling his eyes. He slowly turned to his sons who looked like they were ready to flee at any hint of hostility. Jack closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before opening them again.

 

"Boys, why did you make a dating profile for me?" he asked slowly, trying not to let his voice shake.

 

"See? What did I say? Bad idea. Now we're gonna be sleeping in the gutters, having to construct shelters out of old soggy cardboard and shopping carts from Walmart," Jeremy exclaimed turning to Gavin.

 

"First of all, where did that come from?" Jack asked.

 

"Ignore him he's an idiot," Gavin rolled his eyes as Jeremy sputtered and seethed beside him.

 

"Don't be mean to your brother Gavin. Secondly, answer the question," Jack said gently.

 

"Which one? The where did it come from or the profile?" Gavin asked confused.

 

"The profile Gavin," Jack sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

 

"Who's the idiot now?" Jeremy murmured to his brother.

 

"Well...um..." Gavin stuttered looking to Jeremy for help, the younger groaning and turning to Jack.

 

"What Webster over here is trying to say is that we set that profile up because we're worried about you," he said.

 

"Worried? Why are you two worried?" Jack asked shocked.

 

"Papa...don't make me say it out loud," Jeremy said, lip quivering slightly.

 

Jack realized as he watched his sons that they knew. Despite everything he did to distract them from the pain, they knew what he was doing and why. He looked down for a minute, nodding that he understood what his youngest was saying. Tears filled his eyes as he looked back up at them.

 

"I should be the one explaining himself, not the two of you. Ever since your mom died...it's been hard. I've done my best to play both mom and dad to the both of you but the truth is that it's hard for me to do that without the support that she used to give me," he said with a shaky voice. The boys stared at him with wide eyes.

 

"Come here," he said and opened his arms, both boys diving in and hugging the large man as the trio sat there for a minute, sniffling.

 

"We just want you to be happy again. Having someone to help you seemed like the best idea," Gavin said.

 

"When did you two grow up so fast? I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around," Jack choked out.

 

"So...will you do it?" Gavin asked. Jack looked at the computer then back at his sons who were watching him closely.

 

"I'll think about it. It's been awhile since I dated anyone," he said, the boys smiling and highfiving.

 

"I knew this was a good idea!" Jeremy smiled.

 

"Jeremy, you hated it Jeremy!" Gavin exclaimed.

 

"Gavin don't be silly," Jeremy said causing Gavin to sputter and squawk and Jack to laugh.

 

"I'll look into the dating scene after this weekend. I'd like to take time to visit your mother's grave," Jack said.

 

The boys grew quiet and after a somber moment Jeremy leapt to his feat and dashed out of the room, Gavin and Jack exchanging curious glances before the lad reappeared.

 

"Here, guess you can have this back then," he said, handing Jack the money he'd asked for the day before.

 

"What about your secret project you were using this for?" Jack asked.

 

"Well, the secret was I was going to buy a bunch of flowers and go visit mom's grave alone, but since you want to do that now it doesn't need to be a secret," Jeremy admitted.

 

"Why was that a secret Jeremy?" Jack asked surprised. Jeremy looked down at the floor and shuffled uncomfortably.

 

"Jeremy?" Jack asked gently.

 

"It was a secret because...because..." the lad's eyes filled with tears and he dove into Jack's outstretched arm crying.

 

"You never talk about her papa. You hid all the pictures of her, and never visit her grave. I started to forget what she looked like, so I just wanted to do something nice for her," Jeremy sobbed into Jack's shirt.

 

Jack felt his heart break. In all the time he'd spent trying to distract his sons from the pain of the loss of their mother, he hadn't thought that he was completely erasing her from memory. He held Jeremy close and rubbed his back soothingly.

 

"I'm sorry Jeremy. I'm so sorry, to both of you. I promise, from now on I won't keep her from you," he promised. The boys nodded and eventually the group ended up in the kitchen ordering a pizza, Jack telling the boys he'd tell them anything and everything they wanted to know about their mother that weekend.

 

The dating profile was forgotten, at least for that weekend as the small family laughed and cried over old home movies and planted flowers at the gravesite of their mother and wife.


	2. Something at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter.

The weekend was over, and Geoff was dreading logging onto his computer. He'd been out of the dating game for so long, he wasn't even sure what he was looking for in a partner at this point. But he'd promised the boys and he was going to follow through, even if he was terrified. He spent all day at work worrying about it and trying to think about what he would be interested in in a relationship. He didn't want to compare any possible candidates to his wife, because if he were being honest, no one would ever compare. He was nearly pulling his hair out by the time he got home and showered and changed. The boys watched him eagerly all throughout dinner and homework time and when Geoff finally stood, stretched and said it was time they whooped and cheered, racing to the office, Geoff following slowly, anxiety gripping his heart.

 

"Okay, first of all we need to fill in your status of single and bi," Michael said as Geoff sat down to fill out his profile completely, the boys only filling out a first and last name and adding a nice photo.

 

"Whoa, whoa! Who says I'm bi?" Geoff exclaimed looking at his sons, surprised that they'd somehow found out about his assorted interests.

 

"Your browser history," Michael said casually.

 

"You went through my browser history?!"

 

"Wasn't that hard. Calm down dad, we still love you no matter who you want to bang," Michael said before Ryan gave him a stern look. "What? We get a say in who any of our future parents might be right?"

 

"Future parents?" Geoff was beginning to regret this already.

 

"Michael you're going to give dad a heart attack, slow down we haven't even submitted the profile yet," Ryan said sternly to his younger brother who simply shrugged.

 

"Anyway, so bi. What do you want your bio to say?" Ryan asked.

 

"Help?" Geoff supplied weakly.

 

"Not enough and also sounds desperate, we want to catch fish dad not scare them away," Ryan chuckled when Geoff groaned.

 

"I don't know, this is so much more complicated than when I first started dating," the gent muttered as he stared at the screen.

 

"What did you used to do?" Ryan asked.

 

"Go to bars and flirt," Geoff said. The boys stared at him.

 

"Fuck you're old," Michael chuckled.

 

"Language!" Ryan and Geoff said at the same time.

 

"Remind me again why I'm letting you two hooligans set me up?" Geoff narrowed his eyes at his sons.

 

"Because you love us and want us to have a balanced home life?" Ryan supplied.

 

"Okay you got me there. Now what?" Geoff said and turned back to his computer.

 

"I guess just list some stuff you like to do. Write about yourself," Michael suggested.

 

"Okay. Um, I like long walks," Geoff said after a moment.

 

"Cliche but alright. What else?" Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

 

"I don't know, video games? The two of you?" Geoff was at a loss, mind blanking on ideas. He'd never really thought about what he was into.

 

"Okay... 'enjoys playing video games with my sons', that sounds nice," Michael said.

 

"Yeah, that's good!" Geoff smiled at his sons as he typed the information in.

 

"Maybe say something about looking for someone to share a life with who loves you and us?" Ryan asked, Geoff pondering the question as Michael rolled his eyes and pretended to gag.

 

"I love it!" he finally said after a moment and typed the information in and hit enter. "Now what?"

 

"Now we wait for people to respond. They can message you and when they do this icon here will let you know," Ryan said and pointed to an little envelope icon in the corner of the profile. "And here is where you can see how many people have viewed your profile."

 

Geoff looked at the large zero under the word viewers and nodded, taking careful mental note. The boys helped him download the dating site's app onto his phone so he could check and send messages on the go if he wanted.

 

"How do the two of you know so much about this dating site?" he asked suspiciously.

 

"It's pretty basic dad. Self explanatory," Michael said.

 

"And I am sixteen," Ryan chuckled.

 

"Oh no! Not until you're eighteen! Twenty! Thirty even!" Geoff pouted, causing the two boys to laugh and give him a big hug.

 

"I hope you can find someone. I know you will," Ryan whispered to him.

 

"You boys are the best! Seriously I love you so much and you're so sweet for helping me set all this up," Geoff smiled and hugged his sons back, the two giving their dad an extra squeeze.

 

"How about I go get us some pizza and ice cream?" Geoff suggested.

 

"Yes!" both boys cheered loudly as Geoff smiled and led them out of the room to write down what they wanted, glancing back at the computer, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

This could work.

 

———

 

Jack stared at his profile on the dating site Jeremy and Gavin had helped him set up. It seemed cheesy but he smiled none the less. His interests included meaningful talks, animals that were cute and fluffy especially dogs, his two young sons, video games, and cooking. The boys had been a huge help, throwing out suggestions and helping him word things just so. He'd been shocked when they'd told him they knew he was bi, glaring at Gavin for hacking into his computer to spy on his browser history, but he forgave the lad and the two said they didn't care who he dated so long as they were nice and gave nice hugs, a detail Jack later put into the profile and noted that he too liked to cuddle.

 

He wasn't expecting much from this, was more inclined to go out and meet people the good old fashioned way, but as Jeremy had so colorfully put it, now a days you never knew if you were getting involved with a serial killer. He wasn't too sure about dating complete strangers via the internet but he was willing to give it a shot.

 

For the boys at least.

 

He did like the idea of not being lonely anymore, of having a life partner that would be his strong support that he could lean on, at the same time that he could provide that love and support in return.

 

"Okay, so I want you boys to know, you two are my highest priority. I'm not going to date anyone who distracts me from the two of you," Jack said as they sat at the old fashioned diner downtown they liked to go to sometimes for milkshakes.

 

"Dad, don't be so mushy!" Gavin smiled as he drank his strawberry shake through a straw.

 

"Yeah!" Jeremy echoed his older brother causing the gent to chuckle as he watched the two.

 

Jeremy's eyes suddenly gazed past Jack and the gent turned to see what the lad was staring at. A tall man had just walked in. The man had a nice looking beard and was covered in tattoos. He had brown hair, bluish grey eyes, and when he smiled at the man behind the counter, his smile blew Jack's mind.

 

_Damn..._ he thought as he watched the man walk to the counter and order some food, taking a seat and bouncing his leg adorably as he waited, Jack trying not to look at the man's ass as he sat.

 

"Whatcha looking at papa?" Jeremy piped up, a little too loudly for Jack's liking and he quickly looked back to his sons before the other man could look over and see him gawking at him.

 

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just wondering if we should pick up some food before we leave," he said trying not to blush. Jeremy narrowed his eyes but nodded, dropping the subject much to Jack's relief.

 

The three sat and ate in silence, all the while Jack thinking about the man that had walked in.

 

———

 

Geoff had immediately noticed the larger man sitting at the booth with his two sons when he walked in. He looked a little younger than Geoff, reddish brown hair and a large beard to match. Geoff thought he looked very handsome and he had to pry himself away from admiring the man's thick arms to order food.

 

"How're you doing Geoff?"

 

Geoff looked up, startled out of his thoughts when the waiter walked over.

 

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm good. Just getting a pizza and some shakes to go," he said.

 

"Whatcha looking at papa?" a young, small voice said a little loudly from behind and to the left of them. Exactly where the bearded man and his sons were sat.

 

On instinct Geoff glanced over his shoulder that way to see the large man move as if he'd just quickly turned around, the smallest boy looking up at him with narrowed eyes before he glanced Geoff's way. The gent looked away, suddenly feeling quite warm.

 

"So what'll it be?" the waiter asked.

 

"Um, a large meat pizza, a medium Diet Coke, a medium root beer, and three chocolate milkshakes," he said.

 

"Coming right up bud!" the waiter said with a smile and turned away to fix the food.

 

After he'd placed the order, Geoff sat there, Geoff wondering about the bearded man and his own dating profile, having a few ideas he'd add later when the boys weren't looking. Soft hair, nice smile, kind laugh, gentle but strong arms...

 

It took the waiter snapping his fingers in front of Geoff's face for the gent to snap out of his daydream and smile awkwardly as the food, shakes and drinks were set down in front of him. He nodded a Thanks after handing over the money and stood to go.

 

"Need some help with that?"

 

The gent turned and nearly dropped the food when he saw the bearded man looking at him, angled so that he was facing Geoff.

 

"W-what?"

 

_Smooth Geoff, fucking smooth._

 

"Would you like help? Looks like you've got a handful there," the man asked with a charming smile that made Geoff feel butterflies in his stomach.

 

"Oh, um, sure! Thanks!" he said and held out the drink carrier as the man stood and took it from him.

 

"Stay here boys, I'll be right back. Don't burn the place down while I'm gone," he said turning back to his kids.

 

"No promises papa," the youngest cheered with a cheeky grin.

 

"Thank you for the help," Geoff said after the big man had pushed open the door and followed Geoff out to his car.

 

"Not a problem! Happy to help," the man smiled. Geoff was about to introduce himself when his phone rang and he struggled to get it out of his pocket.

 

"Sorry, it's my kid, I gotta take this," he frowned and offered the bearded man an apologetic smile. He could've sworn he saw the light in the man's eyes die a little but he simple smiled and nodded.

 

"I understand, mine are a handful sometimes. See you around," he said and waved before heading back into the diner.

 

_Damn that's nice!_ Geoff thought as he watched the man leave, shaking his head when his phone continued to ring in his hand.

 

"I've been gone for twenty minutes, what trouble could you two have possible gotten into?" he said as he got into the car and started it.

 

"Dad, I’m hurt that you assume that we’ve done something wrong,” Ryan said innocently.

 

“Because it’s true. Tell me it isn’t true,” Geoff challenged.

 

“I mean...you’re right but it still hurts,” Ryan pouted. Geoff sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“I’ll be home in five minutes. Try not to kill anything or anyone before I get back,” he said.

 

“What about after? Can I then?” Ryan asked.

 

“You’re a little monster sometimes you know that?” Geoff deadpanned.

 

“And that’s why you love me. See you when you get home dad,” Ryan laughed and hug up.

 

Geoff tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and chuckled, the whole drive home thinking about the large bearded man and wondering if he was single, hoping that he hadn’t scared him off when he’d said he had kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how dating sites work so I made up what I thought would work. Also the next chapter is gonna have some awkward flirting that’ll prolly be cringey as fuck cause really how does flirting work???!!?!?!!?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just Yours Mine and Ours in AH form. There’ll be fluff, angst, tears, and laughs as this story progresses. I’ll also be taking suggestions on tumblr if anyone has any ideas of what should happen, I’ll be sure to say if they’re canon or not. I’ll update tags as this progresses.


End file.
